


Jobs

by sirfeit



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about jobs in Final Fantasy 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crystal Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> I've set their ages at 17, although the Final Fantasy wiki assures me that they are all in fact, fourteen. Whatever.

She wasn't good at anything until she became a Warrior of Light or whatever. Technically she had always been a Warrior of Light or something, but until she knew, she wasn't good at anything.

She received a pair of red rubber boots for her fourteenth birthday. She still wore them when Luneth and Arc barged into her town, because she didn't grow much past then. She could do some white magic and some black magic -- better than most people, anyway -- capable of casting 'cure' (useful when the undead emerged from the mythril caves) and 'blizzard', which she used for putting fires out when the blacksmith's place got too hot. She could fight a little with a sword, but not very well. She never wore armor -- that would be ridiculous in her small town. What could ever happen? She kept her red hair loose and she wore black leggings and a white dress with blue denim over it. She kept a cross over her heart and crystal earrings that she had made -- crystal earrings, never of any value except to her.

Freelancer: Refia 


	2. Reading

He always had a book with him. He wore brown boots his grandfather had given him, and the green coat Luneth had bought for him one Christmas. In his and Luneth's adventures, he was always the sidekick to Luneth's hero. He was the one who said "maybe this is a bad idea" or "I don't think we should go into this cave". He was never good for anything except studying.

He didn't like to explore. He didn't like to do things.

He just liked to read.

Freelancer: Arc 


	3. Not a prince

He isn’t a prince. This is his first thought when he meets Princess Sara.

He isn’t a prince and he can’t fall in love with her, he isn’t a prince and he is very nearly her brother anyhow, since he is a ward of the king and she is his daughter and --

He isn’t a prince.

So he doesn’t try. He doesn’t try to be royal or act royal or say royal things, but they all laugh at him anyway in the barracks when he uses big words and long sentences. He wants to protect Sara, in any case, wants to make sure she never comes to harm and --

So he puts on black armed gloves every day, puts on black buckled boots, and has his red tunic and blue shirt. He pawns his glasses (didn’t need them anyway) for a crystal necklace, a crystal necklace which he is unreasonably fond of, though he knows it is cheaply made and he knows it shouldn’t mean anything to him. Sometimes he rubs it when he is unsure of something, and the mythril closest to his heart has worn away.

He isn’t sure how he will ever manage to protect Sara until he becomes a Warrior of the Light. Then he knows he’ll learn things.

Real things.

Even if he isn’t a prince.

Freelancer: Ingus


	4. Chapter 4

Down down down the rabbit hole, little Luneth. Curiouser and curiouser, as they say. A cave made by an earthquake? Seems like a good place to go. Explore. You’re what, sixteen? A little childish indulgence can’t hurt you. Even if you’re nearly done with that. 

And then the goblins arrive and all you have on you is a hunting knife and all you can do is attack -- and you win. And is that not the best feeling ever? You search through their dead bodies and you find gold -- honestly, gold -- you find potions and leather shields in a chest -- you know, some people make their whole living off this, just adventuring out into the countryside and fighting monsters. You could be one of them.

God, you would love to be one of them. That would be the coolest thing ever. But your mum would worry, so you don’t think that’s a good idea. 

And then there’s the crystal that talks to you (what) in this cave you’ve found underground (what) and there are three other heroes of light (what) and you need to find them and return here (what). 

Also, your mum’s not your real mum.

Well.

It’s an auspicious start to an Adventure, but you’ll take it.

Beginning: Luneth


End file.
